


Boyfriend?

by kawausohime



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Allmate High, Alternate Universe, M/M, stupid one shot that was actually a really long reply to an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawausohime/pseuds/kawausohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Beni, and Tori and Beni.  And Tori accidentally calling Beni his boyfriend to get Hersa and Berta off his back. And Beni blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend?

With an angry glare at Berta and Hersa, Tori took Beni’s hand, pulling him up and walking him out of the cafeteria. What the fuck was he thinking? What the fuck was everyone at this school thinking? Who the fuck would take pictures of him and Beni? Of course that was a stupid question to ask, he already knew the answer. Seeing the picture of them had angered him, but he laughed it off, but the thing that happened next Tori would never be able to forget about. _Boyfriend._ He called Beni his boyfriend, and Beni seemed to be okay with it. He did like Beni, but as a boyfriend? Probably not—Then again, all those late nights spent up thinking about the shortstop, or all the dreams where they would end up cuddling, but never anything more than that. Maybe… he was in l—No, he cut his own thoughts off quietly speaking to the other as the continued walking, Tori’s large hand wrapped around the other’s wrist, “Beni… I-" His speech was cut of by a blushing Beni closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss, which of course, Tori accepted.  This was going to take a long time to explain to Ren.


End file.
